Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and a device for controlling electronic devices, particularly to a method and a device for controlling electronic devices having bidirectional interaction and simultaneous control.
Description of the Related Art
Generally the scenario of controlling an electronic device is using a remote controller or a handheld device to control a single electronic device in a certain direction. For example, in the current families, most of us are using a remote controller to set up the air conditioner system and the remote controller is used to control the air conditioner system only. Besides, when the remote controller sends a command to the electronic device and the command is further executed by the electronic device, the remote controller cannot determine whether the command is executed or not because the electronic device does not send back a signal to the remote controller. Therefore, the problem created from the remote controller for controlling a single electronic device in a single transmitting direction is an urgent problem for controlling electronic devices.
Thus, in the industry, a method and a device for controlling electronic devices are needed for users to follow the ordinary habits to control electronic devices. Besides controlling multiple electronic devices, the device can further confirm the execution of the command sent to electronic devices according to the feedback signal transmitted from electronic devices.